


Hold me, hold me

by CloveeD



Series: Kinktober 2017 Tumblr RP-Inspired Drabbles [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Gloryhole, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Married Sex, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Omega Original Percival Graves, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: They break the wall, finally.(aka the best summary for a drabble about gloryhole.)





	Hold me, hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 Drabbles Series prompted on Roleplay Tumblr blog [reportsduemonday](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/), involves multiple ships anywhere from Gradence, Gramander, Grindelgraves, Original Characters/Original Percival Graves, and more revolving around Original Percival Graves.

 

 

 

.

@moggyschnappsrose 

((Happy….birthday….a month later … WAHHHH I luv you beeb so sorry you had to put up with me and my stuck ass!!! I was stuck basically for a whole month and then I’m kinda high on cold meds today but I HAD TO PUT THIS OUT TODAY AND NOT ANOTHER DAY LATER. APOLOGIES FOR THE RIDICULOUSNESS IN ADVANCE!!! I promise I’m back to regular posting now!!!))

.

“Do you remember this?” Credence grinned one day, eyes flinty with the readiness of a victor beneath dark eyelashes, fingertip tracing the hole in the wall where bricks and clay had been gradually pushed away by his obscurus tendrils ten years ago.

He remembered reaching through this wall as easily as brushing away dust and pebbles with knuckles, when he’d been merely 10. It had been Credence’s first encounter with Percival’s heat during a surprise visit to Credence’s arranged mate’s home, two years after they met. Credence, who had been nearly a decade younger, hadn’t know any better.

“Remember how hard you begged me not to knock this wall down, but how slick you already were around that little toy of yours?”

Credence truly deserved some sort of an award, some form of recognition for the sheer restraint he had held onto —- for ten agonizing years’ worth of heats and ruts on the other side of the wall apart from his omega. Percival, who had eight years on Credence, had bestowed upon Percival himself the (terrible, just terrible, in Credence’s opinion) responsibility to educate and reject the 10-year-old Credence’s well-meaning concern back then.

Credence had known nothing more than textbook knowledge regarding the alpha and omega arrangement agreed upon by both of their families. The Barebones and the Graves households held a tense agreement to form alliance through their offspring, and as the eldest alpha child of the Barebones household, Credence was young when he met his arranged mate. Percival had been courteous, reserved, clearly unhappy with baby-sitting however, and Credence hadn’t seen this — wildly wanton and senseless side of the man until that surprise visit to the Graves household.

His hand had been smaller when he pushed it, with his obscurus tendrils like an extension of his body, through the wall of the room that held his mate-to-be. The room in which heats and ruts were meant for. He had been too young, sexual desires yet to be awaken, but Credence had been agitated that day, seemingly prone to sharper moods and tantrums. In truth, it had everything to do with his omega’s scent.

Credence went to that adjacent room because they wouldn’t allow him into the heat room, and Credence easily broke the wall between them, to get a look at what was going on. And help, because it sounded like his mate-to-be was in agony. Whining. Moaning. Sobbing.

“You wouldn’t let me help,” Credence continued, as though miffed, as he — like spreading butter now, pushed one of those old bricks off of the rim of the wall opening, hearing his omega on the other side shuffle uneasily. Credence felt a childish giddiness. 

It was always Percival with his endless patience and extraordinary capabilities to keep up, that Credence could drop that usual, muted front that was demanded by Mother, and let his own unpracticed childish whims run free, even if he was no longer a child these days. 

“Now that the wedding ceremony as you so insisted has run its course, and I have done all that you asked, won’t you let me help this time, omega?”

.

Percival should give in. Really, this time, he should give in. They were officially married now. Credence was no longer that giggly little tyrant with baby fat still on his cheeks, pattering about causing trouble for Percival to pick up after.

He curled on his side, one rosy cheek pressing a sweat-drenched lock of hair against the stone flooring that had grown warm with the sheer temperature from his body during heat. He panted steaming breaths as his slicked fingers tugged in and out of his thirsty pucker. He needed —- there was no reason not to anymore —- why did he still insist on being in this room was beyond him —– Credence, Credence was on the other side. Credence was ready.

“I’ve let you help be–ha—fore, and—and I shouldn’t have…”

As Credence grew, shot up in height, sharper in mind, not once in ten years had Credence stopped pursuing the omega that he’d set his eyes on since their first meeting - it’d become harder and harder to say No.

Credence was not only brilliant and persistent, he also continued to be a little tyrant that automatically overlooked many of Percival’s patient chiding, and knew Percival would forgive him just because Credence had an ‘adorable smile’. (What a trap that had been, Percival thought.) Despite his seemingly stiff and rather sour outlook on life due to being limited by his Omega status, Percival had had a soft spot for Credence since Day 1 - a soft spot for a child that evidently hadn’t been allowed to act freely in the terrifying presence of their matriarch.

Credence, being the sharp tac that he was, adored utilizing his cheeky little face and innocuous eyes blinking up at Percival as Percival tried not to make a noise, enduring and trying to tell Credence off beneath his breath for various occasions in which Credence would slide a hand up Percival’s robe beneath the dinner table. (—–Curiosity, Credence had said that that was what that was, and after the event, Percival couldn’t quite find the strength in himself to argue).

.

The hole in the wall had grown bigger over the years, because Credence had continued to chip away at it little by little the very same way that Credence had been chipping away at the stone wall that Percival had put up around himself.  

Credence, after all, had held his omega’s hand, through that hole in the wall, through heats and ruts for 10 years now. It wasn’t that Credence couldn’t simply obliterate the wall between the heat room and its adjacent rut room - Percival’s insistence had kept him at bay. Mostly. He still continued to inch — just a little at a time — his way past Percival’s rules, to reach his omega’s skin.

Credence had begged his way closer - first just holding hands through the wall through Percival’s heats and Credence’s ruts, then it was letting Credence touch Percival’s face and hair and let Percival take in the young alpha’s scent while Percival fucked himself with his toy, and lately, Credence had been begging to use the hole in the wall for more direct aid. (“Percy—-Percy come on, you’re crying—-let me in—-”) Percival, as per usual, had been insisting his No.

—– Well now that they were married, Percival had finally,  _finally_ , agreed to fulfill Credence’s decade-long fantasy. Even if they had to roleplay this out like they hadn’t been fucking like bunnies since the night of the wedding.

.

Credence pushed another two bricks off of the wall, making his panting omega on the other side jump where he curled up, skin pinking up.

“—Stop—you’ll bring the—wall down—” —–That was his Percival, couldn’t even forget to nag even while finger-fucking himself in heat. Credence rolled his eyes (the only situation where he was glad the wall was there).

“Then let me put my cock through this time! Come on, Percy— just this once..!” 

“…..”

His omega’s silence stretched on, and, as always, Credence was a 'do first, apologize later’ man when it came to his Omega (Percival insisted this was simply because Credence was spoiled, though Percival stopped saying this altogether after witnessing a couple of times how terrifying the Barebones matriarch Mary Lou was. After that, Percival’s ability to say No to Credence became even worse), and unbuttoned and pushed his already-weeping erection through the large hole in the wall.

.

Percival’s  _mouth_.

Credence always knew that he was going to get his way with Percival (Percival, only Percival, only he would let Credence do what he wanted, be free for once to love and touch), but — nothing in his fantasies compared to the real thing. Credence groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he made encouraging noises for his mate to take more of his cock in. Percival’s mouth was silkier, warmer than in Credence’s dreams or palm, and that demure hesitance in motion, that hard-working attitude once Percival got started - Credence had the best mate in the whole fucking world. 

Ten years of waiting and pushing and begging was  _worth it_.

Credence’s mind was a blank, he was in bliss, he needed,  _needed_ , to get into Percival. Right now. The surge of wild want in his blood and the dire attempt at restraint, least he frightened his Omega off again, made Credence impulsively pound one fist on the wall, trying not to start thrusting right away.

The motion caused another two bricks to fall from the battered wall between them, eliciting a muted yelp from Percival’s mouth around Credence’s cock. —- It was an accident, but the vibration of Percival’s throat and tongue movement almost had Credence lose it completely. He tried not to buck, his fingers scrapped at the brick wall, the dust from where he’d broken the wall earlier fell on his side. Credence wanted — just to — pound through this damned wall, even if this was his own fantasy, and his poor Omega was doing what he wanted. (As always.)

.

Percival pulled off of Credence’s cock, getting nervous. “Credence—truly, I don’t want this wall to fall on top of me.”

Credence groaned, his fantasy head space interrupted, his person full of impulses in the height of that moment, and nowhere to reach catharsis. “…You’re right, Percy.” At that moment, thinking with his dick, he really just couldn’t hold himself back. He’d waited for 10 years. It was a silly idea to do this again. He didn’t  _need_ this wall anymore. 

Credence stepped back, reached out, and  _ripped the wall out of his way with his hands the way you peel an orange or pick on a scab._ He heard his Omega yelp, scrambling back away as Credence threw pieces of the wall he’d ripped open somewhere behind him, no longer entirely humanoid himself as he parted and phased through the wall that’d come crumbling down before him. All this in a matter of seconds. 

And then he was inside his Omega’s Heat Room. He was in here, after being kept out by nothing but his Omega’s word for nearly 10 years. He was rightfully in here and Percival was  _his_. 

No more waiting and holding back, his Omega was in heat and Credence was here. He stepped pass the mess of bricks and dust that he’d left behind, glided up to where Percival had scrambled back on the mat he’d knelt on. 

Bless his poor Omega, Percival actually flinched when Credence cupped his face with a hand, wisps of darkness still trailing off of Credence’s person. Credence still often forgot – just how frightening his powers still looked to people sometimes. Even his mate, having tolerated Credence far more than anyone else had over the past decade, couldn’t help but flinch when near Credence like this. 

Credence took a deep breath, and could not calm himself down - Percival at the height of heat smelled heavenly,  _beseeching_. Credence would not allow any hint of fear to sour that sweet nectar scent. He was acting on instincts now, falling onto his knees, hovering over Percival’s startled, feverish form, and ducked his head to catch one single droplet of sweat rolling down from one of Percival’s rosy cheeks. 

.

Percival shuddered, but it was clear that this time it wasn’t a reaction out of uncertainty or fear, this time, as Credence pulled Percival onto Credence’s lap, the Omega was soaking slick into Credence’s pant leg. Credence moaned into the scent that was driving him crazy. When Credence’s knees spread Percival’s legs and pressed him open on Credence’s weeping cock, Percival finally sobbed and moaned, fingers clutching and digging little indents into Credence’s skin. 

 

This was theirs. 

 

 _This was theirs._  

 

The wait was  _worth it_. 

 

Credence broke that wall. 

 

And it was finally time as Percival had finally hissed, “ _Yes!”_

 

_._

[Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/post/167823880778/moggyschnappsrose-happybirthdaya-month)]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplay Story Premises: Alpha Credence Barebone is the sole heir of the mysterious, rigid and grim House of Barebones, arranged to bond with Omega Percival Graves from the smaller but rich trades House of Graves. They met at 8 and 16, wedded at 18 and 26, but Credence accidentally learned about Percival's heat room from an adjacent room two years after they met. Since then, through the wall in between those rooms, the two have been holding hands through heats and ruts yearly despite all of Omega Graves' best efforts at rejecting all of Alpha Barebones' proposals to 'help'.


End file.
